Love Conquers All
by AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys
Summary: What happens when Elsa and Jack are having a fun snowball fight? More than you think. Everything was good and dandy for the snow couple, that is until Elsa throws a snowball hard in Jacks eyes by accident. How will they cope with the changes of Jack being blind?
1. Handling The Truth

**Summary- What happens when Elsa and Jack are having a fun snowball fight? More than you think. Everything was good and dandy for the snow couple, that is until Elsa throws a snowball hard in Jacks eyes by accident. How will they cope with the changes of Jack being blind?/ I do not know if this can actually happen, but it's a story so...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Rotg or frozen **

* * *

I laugh as I hit Jack with a snowball on his chest "Gotcha!" He smirks and makes a snowball in his hands patting it gently.

"Elsa the big bad snow queen thinks she can take down the master, huh?" He playfully tosses the snowball up and down in his hand. Before I can react, he quickly throws it at my torso causing me to fall on the ground laughing.

"Hey! I liked this dress!" I pout and complain. He walks up to me smiling and leans down to my face.

"So sorry, but look on the bright side. At least I one" He smirks while I laugh and pull him to the ground with me. I roll him under me, and sit on his chest. I lean down to his face and softly kiss him on the lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiles into the kiss while I reach to the side of me grabbing a handful of snow.

I quickly pull away from the kiss and forcefully through the snow at his face. I laugh at him for awhile since he still still has the snow all over him. He starts to wipe the snow away to reveal his tightly shut eyes.

"Jack? You okay, it was just a little snow?" I look at him worriedly and check the snow I just hit him with. I realize it wasn't the usual powdery snow, but the hard icy type. I see that his breaths are ragged, like he's trying not to cry. He opens his eyes slowly and turns his head around panicked

"E-Elsa!? Where are you!? W-why can't I see you?" He sobs and reaches out for me. His hand finds my cheek and strokes it.

"W-why can't I see you? Why can't I see anything?" He starts it panic again, until he passes out. I quickly pick up his body and lay him on my horse. I jump on my horses back and start riding back to Arrendale. When I get there, I quickly get Kristof to help me carry Jack to the Infirmary. The reason everyone can see him is because everyone in Arrendale believes in everything.

Anna and I are currently crying on each other's shoulders. Both because we heard the news about Jack from the nurse. He was blind now. All because of me. I knew this also hurt everyone else. He was like an older brother to Anna, and a little brother to Kristof. Olaf just loved him from the start. The nurse comes out and tells us we can go in and visit him. We silently get up and walk into the room.

"Who's there?" Jack asks from the bed, looking around uselessly.

"It's Anna and Elsa" I say as we walk over to the bedside. His frown brightens and smiles where he thinks we're at.

"Oh hey guys!" He smiles and I let a few tears slip out.

"Jack...you're blind! How can you be so happy!?" He shushes me and reaches his hand out trying to find me. He eventually finds my hair, and strokes it.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine. We'll still always be together, no matter what" I smile and kiss his lips before he falls back to sleep.


	2. How To Cope

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or Frozen.**

**Reviews are appreciated**

* * *

Today is the day Jack was dismissed from the hospital. I still felt guilty for throwing that snowball at him. He says not to worry about it, but I still do. He uses his staff as a walking cane now to help him feel things ahead of him. We never allow him alone anymore so we can help him move place to place.

"Hey Elsa! Where are you?" Jack asks looking around the room even though he cant see a thing. I wave at him before remembering that he cant see and I have to speak.

"Over hear Jack" He nods and uses his staff to feel around that floor eventually reaching me, using where my voice came from as a guide. He smiles and reaches his hand out trying to find mine. I save him the trouble, and put my hand in his. He smiles at this gesture.

"Are you still feeling guilty about what happened?"

I sigh and answer truthfully. "Yes I am. But I have a reason! If I didn't throw that stupid snowball, you wouldn't be blind right now!" He smiles at me and chuckles a little.

"What are you laughing!? What's funny about being blind as a bat!" He shakes his head.

"Nothing, but it could've been worst. I'm just happy I can still hear your beautiful voice." I blush, and some how he knows.

"I know you're blushing because you always do when I compliment you" He smirks and I hit him softly on the arm causing him to fake a look of hurt. We both burst out laughing at his goofiness.

"See? We can still have fun!" Jack argues against what I think.

I sigh, "Okay, you were right" He fist pumps into the and jumps up and down happily

"Yes! I beat the Queen!" He starts to laugh and brag, but I cut him off with a simple kiss to the lips. After I pull away, he smiles.

"That was a nice way to shut me up. I should talk more often!"

"No! You talk enough already" I laugh along with him.

"Okay, but can I have a goodbye kiss?" He asks pointing to his lips.

I furrow my eyebrows, "Where are you going?"

"The kitchen to get some cookies" He laughs and I giggle giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

_Maybe him being blind isn't __**that **__bad..._


End file.
